Sang Annoso Vampire
by my love wu yi fan
Summary: Namja ini, siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku sangat membencinya karena aku tak akan pernah sanggup membencinya. Meskipun dia meninggalkan aku, menyakitiku dan membuatku lemah. Kurasa aku, sang Annoso bangsa vampire sudah sangat gila. Official Couple. KRISTAO/TAORIS.
1. Chapter 1

**SANG Annoso vampire**

**Author :my love wu yi fan**

**Cast : kristao pastinya. Sisanya nyusul yahh.**

**Pairing : official couple.**

**Genre : fantacy**

**Rating : T. Aman dibaca buat yang 15 tahun ke atas. Umpatan dalam FF ini tidak boleh ditiru yah.**

**Warning : Author geje. Mungkin nanti jangan marah yah kalau ada member exo yang perannya jahat.**

**fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel Nalini Singh**

**Enjoy Reading.**

**Teaser**

SANG ANNOSO VEMPIRE

Summary

Pria ini, siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku sangat membencinya karena aku tak akan pernah sanggup membencinya. Meskipun dia meninggalkan aku, menyakitiku dan membuatku lemah. Kurasa aku, sang Annoso bangsa vampire sudah sangat gila.

...

Sudah sejak lama kami bangsa vampire hidup mengembara. Kami pernah bertransmigrasi ke Korea dan karena alasan keamanan kami bertransmigrasi ke Budapest. Kota yang sepi dengan hutan – hutan indah yang lebat. Tempat yang aman dan jauh dari keramaian. Kini Budapest menjadi tempat tinggal kami.

Sejak 150 tahun yang lalu kami tak pernah berperang lagi dengan penguasa daerah ini. mereka manusia setengah iblis yang terkena kutukan karena mengeluarkan iblis paling berbahaya di dunia. Kutukan itu dijatuhkan oleh sang Dewa, namun entah mengapa masyarakat Budapest malah menganggap mereka sebagai malaikat penolong dan menganggap bangsa vampie sebagai musuh. Mereka adalah penjaga kotak pandora yang dijadikan wadah iblis.

Yah sebenarnya aku menyadari bangsa vampire telah banyak yang hilang kendali dan membunuh para korbannya dengan cara menghisap darah dari korbannya sampai habis. Tapi hey,, siapa pula yang peduli? Bukankah mereka sendiri yang mendekati kami yang terkenal tampan dan cantik? Mereka bertekuk lutut agar bisa menikmati gigitan kami. Ya, kami bangsa vampire memang memutuskan bergaul dengan manusia normal. Kami menikmati kehidupan malam di club yang ekslusif. Tidak seperti para iblis kotak pandora itu yang hidup menyendiri dan datang ke tempat manusia hanya untuk menolong manusia, padahal bukankah sebenarnya mereka sendiri yang telah membuat semua kekacauan ini? Meskipun sebenarnya mereka bukan iblis seutuhnya tetapi mereka adalah manusia pelayan dewa yang dijatuhi hukuman "dirasuki iblis".

...

Aku sang Annoso vampire. Namaku Kris aku adalah raja dari semua vampire di Budapest. Malam yang sangat indah bukan? Bintang yang ada di angkasa seakan menuntunku untuk berjalan – jalan di hutan ini, hutan yang diantara kerimbunan pohon terdapat sebuah kastil milikku. Ku pikir ada yang aneh malam ini. Mengapa aku mencium bau darah manusia di hutan ini? Siapa yang berani ke tempat ini? Bukankah untuk memandang kesini saja manusia bodoh itu sudah merasa sangat ketakutan?

Instingku menarikku untuk mencari bau darah yang emmmmm.. ku pikir sangat manis dan menggoda sekali. Aku berjalan sampai ke tengah hutan dan samar – samar kudengar ada suara meminta tolong. Siapakah itu? Sepertinya suara pria. Kudekati suara itu dan benar saja ternyata ada seorang pria yang...cantik. sial, apa yang kupikirkan sih? Sejak kapan aku tertarik ketika mencium bau darah pria? Bukankah itu menjijikan?

Namun, sedetik kemudian Otakku mulai berpikir mengapa ada manusia disini? Bukankah pengawasan hutan ini sangat ketat? Ada berbagai jebakan yang kami pasang di daerah ini.

Aku pun datang ke arah suara itu dengan jantung yang berdebar? Sial, apa kataku tadi? Berdebar? Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali jantung ini berdebar. Aku kan sudah mati -_- . dan yap, kau salah jika menganggapku akan menolong pria itu. Aku berlari dan tiba di hadapannya dalam waktu dua detik. aku tersenyum licik ketika aku sudah sampai dihadapan pria itu. Aku sangat lapar sekarang, sudah dua hari aku tidak meminum darah manusia. Tentunya saat ini adalah saat yang ku tunggu, aku tak perlu berburu untuk mendapatkan mangsa.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Aku melihat matanya yang indah. Dewa, aku baru tahu kalau jantungku yang sudah lama tak berdetak dan karatan kali ini... kali ini... kali ini sungguh berdenyut hidup. Oh Dewa apa yang terjadi denganku? Mungkinkah ini jebakan yang diberikan oleh para manusia yang dirasuki iblis terkutuk itu? Astaga jebakan ini sangat indah. Tapi pikiranku kemali melayang ke peristiwa 86 tahun yang lalu. Salah satu panglima vampire yang terhebat tergoda oleh jebakan iblis itu dan mati ditangan seorang wanita dengan cara dimutilasi. Oh Dewa mengapa engkau tidak memberikan kemampuan untuk menyatukan tubuh kami yang telah terpotong seperti iblis sialan itu?

.

.

.

~Tbc~

annyeong chingu... saya author baru disini. review ya. biar author tau kalau ada kekurangan. kalau ga ada yang review juga ga apa-apa. da author mah apa atuh makan juga sama kerupuk yang gopean.

thanks


	2. Chapter 2

SANG ANNOSO VAMPIRE CHAPTER 2

**Author :my love wu yi fan**

**Cast : kristao pastinya. Sisanya nyusul yahh.**

**Pairing : official couple.**

**Genre : fantacy**

**Rating : T. Aman dibaca buat yang 15 tahun ke atas. Umpatan dalam FF ini tidak boleh ditiru yah.**

**Warning : Author geje. Mungkin nanti jangan marah yah kalau ada member exo yang perannya jahat.**

**Enjoy Reading.**

Summary

Pria ini, siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku sangat membencinya karena aku tak akan pernah sanggup membencinya. Meskipun dia meninggalkan aku, menyakitiku dan membuatku lemah. Kurasa aku, sang Annoso bangsa vampire sudah sangat gila.

...

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Melihat matanya yang indah. Sesaat nafasku tertahan dan woooow Dewa, jantungku yang sudah lama tak berdetak dan karatan kali ini... kali ini... kali ini sungguh berdenyut hidup. Oh Dewa apa yang terjadi denganku? Mungkinkah ini jebakan yang diberikan oleh para manusia yang dirasuki iblis terkutuk itu? Astaga jebakan ini sangat indah. Tapi pikiranku kemali melayang ke peristiwa 86 tahun yang lalu. Salah satu panglima vampire yang terhebat tergoda oleh jebakan iblis itu dan mati ditangan seorang wanita dengan cara dimutilasi. Oh Dewa mengapa engkau tidak memberikan kemampuan untuk menyatukan tubuh kami yang telah terpotong seperti iblis sialan itu?

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku pada namja yang meminta tolong ini. matanya liar saat menatapku. Ketakutan.

"Namaku tao, tuan tolong aku, aku tersesat dan jatuh sehingga sampai di hutan ini". ujarnya ketakutan sekaligus penuh pengharapan.

Entah mengapa aku malah lebih ingin melihat namja ini sembuh dari pada meminum darahnya yang pasti akan sangat manis. Dia melihatku seperti melihat Leonardo Dicaprio saja. Pandangannya terpaku pada wajahku yang menurut sebagian manusia sangat tampan. Bahkan aku pernah ditawari main sinetron di Indonesia. Tentu saja aku menolak.

"Aku akan menolongmu Tao." kataku. Perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa ku kendalikan. Refleks? Sejak kapan aku kehilangan kendali? Bahkan atas refleksku sendiri?

Akhirnya aku mendekatinya. Dia tampak enggan saat kudekati, waspada. Aku sedikit geli melihat wajahnya yang tampak berani meski tangannya gemetar tak menentu. Tak ingin terlihat lemah? Benar-benar yeja pejuang, eh namja pejuang maksudku. Aku menggendong Tao seperti karung beras. Dia memberontak dan memukul-mukul tubuhku dengan kepalan tangannya yang mungil itu. Tapi aku tak kesakitan, bahkan rasanya seperti dipijit. Hah mungkin jika namja biasa yang dia pukul, namja itu pasti akan babak belur. Aku berlari dan berlari sangat cepat. Aku bahkan sangat yankin bahwa Tao tak dapat melihat keadaan di sekeliling karena aku berlari sangat cepat sekali.

...

Akhirnya aku sampai di kastil dan beberapa orang panglima tertinggiku tampak terkejut dengan apa yang kubawa di pundakku ini. Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan "terima kasih Dewa karena san Annoso telah membawakan santapan yang lezat itu".

Tao terbelalak ketika sampai di kastil yang sangat megah bergaya abad pertengahan sekaligus tampak sangat modern namun suram dan tampak angker. Kalian mungkin tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa kastil mewah tapi suram ini sangat kokoh dan canggih. Kami bangsa vampire tak mau kehilangan sosok maskulin dan kejam yang ada dalam diri kami hanya untuk sebuah tempat yang banyak bunganya dan tampak mencolok. Oh dan asal kalian tahu saja kastil ini bahkan memiliki peralatan keamanan yang dapat membuat agen – agen rahasia meneteskan air liur. Jadi jangan sembarangan masuk ke kastil ini jika kalian tak mau menjadi santapan kami.

Aku menurunkan tao di lantai dan dia tampak berusaha berdiri, namun kakinya luka jadi dia mendekati tembok kokoh kastil dan bersandar disana. Aku melirik salah satu panglima tertinggiku, "tolong siapkan makanan untuk manusia ini dan pakaian untuknnya chanyeol". Titahku kepadanya.

"tuan, kukira tuan akan memakan yeoja cantik, eh maksudku namja cantik ini?", aku dapat melihat gurat keterkejutan di wajah chanyeol namun itu hanya berlangsung sedetik. "tuan kau tak perlu memberinya makan jika kau akan menyantapnya".

"tidak, mungkin tidak untuk hari ini. Aku tak tahu", ujarku acuh tak acuh. "Tapi tolong perketat keamanan di sekitar kastil ini. Bagaimana mungkin namja ini dapat masuk dan melewati berbagai jebakan yang telah kita buat. Dan untuk apa CCTV sialan itu jika tidak bisa berfungsi?" Aku mengutuk berbagai peralatan canggih yang sedikit pun tidak membantu memberikan keamanan itu.

"baik tuan." Chanyeol pergi mencari makanan untuk Tao.

Sedetik kemudian aku tersadar dari apa yang telah kubicarakan dengan Chanyeol tadi. Aku memalingkan pandanganku dan melihat raut wajah cantik Tao yang sangat kaget atas apa yang aku bicarakan pada pengawalku.

"hei tuan siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Dia bilang kau akan memakanku. Apa kau seorang kanibal? Aaa.. aaatau kau seorang penganut aliran sesat yang memakan organ-organ dalam manusia? Astaga sepertinya aku salah meminta tolong padamu". Tao menatapku dengan pandangan tenang yang berusaha ditampilkannya, namun tetap saja aku dapat melihat ketakutannya. Dia merayapi dinding dengan terpincang-pincang, selangkah demi selangkah dan bersiap berlari.

"hei hei hei kau mau kemana cantik?", dengan satu gerakan cepat aku menyambar lengan tao dan menahannya. "apakah ada seorang kanibal yang memiliki wajah setampan diriku?" Aku menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa melihat reaksinya atas ucapanku yang memang sangat jujur itu. Dewa, siapa yang tak akan tergoda melihat ketampananku? ketampanan yang telah banyak membuat begitu banyak peradaban hancur. Meskipun dia ketakutan tapi sepertinya dia tetap tidak akan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terintimidasi oleh ucapanku barusan. Hem. Ini mulai menyenangkan. Pejuangku eh tunggu, mengapa aku menyatakan kepemilikan atas dirinya?

Tao kini tampak lebih rileks saat mendengar ucapanku barusan. Dan dia menarik lengannya dari cengkramanku dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada bidangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "cih kau bilang kau tampan? Sepertinya kau salah tuan, aku lebih tampan darimu. Dan ya... well, mungkin tidak ada kanibal yang setampan dirimu. Aku mulai berpikir kau sebenarnya seorang psikopat, atau kau seorang yakuza, atau kau seorang pengedar obat terlarang atau kau memang seorang pengikut aliran sesat?" tao menatapku penuh selidik.

"apa-apaan kau ini? kau bahkan mengaku seorang namja padahal wajahmu itu sangat cantik. Tak ada satupun sisi maskulin dalam dirimu". Ujarku telak dan dia tampak terbelalak tak percaya. "dan yah kurasa itu semua tidak benar. Nanti kau pun akan tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku". Ucapku sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

TAO POV

Namja yang mengaku seorang Sang Annoso itu bernama Kris. Dia membawa seorang namja yang dia temukan di hutan yang mengelilingi kastilnya, dan sialnya namja itu aku, Huang Zi Tao. Tatapan matanya yang tajam itu dan senyum sinisnya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untukknu, tinggi badannya 187 CM dengan badan yang sangat proporsional. Yah aku hanya seorang namja biasa yang luluh juga pada ketampanannya. Huh apa kataku barusan? Luluh? Tuhan akan mengutukku jika aku mengatakan aku luluh pada seorang namja angkuh sepertinya. Dibalik semua ketampanannya, ada yang membuatku sedikit takut ketika berhadapan dengannya. Bulu kudukku meremang ketika dia berada di dekatku. Otakku meneriakkan untuk segera menyingkir dari hadapannya. Tapi aku mau kabur kemana? Oh Tuhan kastil ini besar dan dikelilingi hutan. Ketika dia membawaku kemari aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat keadaan sekelilingku saat dia menggendongku ketika berlari.

Astaga, astaga, astaga! mengapa aku melupakan fakta itu? Dia tentu bukan manusia biasa. Mana ada manusia biasa yang berlari bergitu cepat sambil mengendong seorang namja dewasa tanpa mengeluarkan keringat atau tampak kelelahan sama sekali. Hal ini membuatku gila. Terjebak di kastil dengan kumpulan manusia jadi – jadian. Aku harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

Lamunanku buyar ketika Chanyeol, orang yang tadi disuruh untuk menyiapkan makanan dan pakaian untukku datang.

"hei cantik, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu di atas. Kamarmu berdekatan dengan kamar Sang Annoso. Mari kuantarkan kau kesana." Chanyeol mengantarkanku ke kamar. Aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya tentang namja angkuh tadi.

"maaf.. euuummm siapa namamu barusan? Chanyeol kah? Siapa sebenarnya kalian? Mengapa Kris seperti bukan manusia aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya? Apa kau juga salah satu bagian dari mereka?" Sial, umpatku dalam hati. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang, "kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, hem aku harus memanggilmu apa? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau menyangka bahwa dia bukan manusia?" Ucap Chanyeol tampak sudah terbiasa mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"panggil saja aku tao. kupikir ketampanannya seperti mengandung unsur magis hahahaha. Kau dan semua yang kulihat disini memiliki ketampanan dan pembawaan yang buas. Apakah kalian bekerja di club host?" Kali ini Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"kau memiliki pengamatan yang jeli rupanya. Dan club host? Dewa, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir aku bekerja sebagai pria penghibur?" ucap chanyeol sambil memutar mata indahnya. "Kita sudah sampai kamarmu tao. Makanannya akan datang 10 menit lagi dan ini pakaian yang akan kau gunakan. Aku permisi dulu." Chanyeol melangkah keluar.

Aku sangat kesal mengapa dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku barusan. Astaga semua orang di rumah ini aneh sekali. Aku mengelilingi kamar ini. Benar – benar indah, kamar ini didesain dengan gaya Yunani Kuno dengan prabotan kamar yang klasik dan simpel. Tipe kamar yang akan membuatmu nyaman bermalas-malasan di kamar seharian. Aku menyimpan pakaian yang diberikan chanyeol untukku di kasur dan berkeliling sebentar. Aku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Aku lalu bergegas memakai baju dan duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan tampaklah Kris yang telah mengenakan baju santainya, namun tetap bernuansa hitam itu.

"hei bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu tuan?" aku mendengus kesal.

"bukankah ini kastilku Tao? Apa kau sudah lupa? Atau kau memang ingin menjadi nyonya di kastil ini?". ucap kris angkuh, namun aku masih bisa melihat kilat geli di matanya.

"oke ini memang kastilmu. Dan aku tak berminat menjadi nyonya karena aku bukan yeoja. Kau mau apa kemari? Jangan bilang kau mau memakanku seperti yang kau bilang tadi" jujur saja aku sedikit ketakutan. Namun egoku tak mengizinkanku untuk memperlihatkannya. Dia pasti senang jika bisa melihatku ketakutan dan terintimidasi.

"tentu saja, tapi tidak hari ini. Aku membawakan makananmu dan aku ingin kau cepat sembuh agar aku bisa segera memakanmu" Kris sedikit menggertak Tao.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Jangan harap kau bisa memakanku. Kau tahu dagingku tidak seenak daging sapi australia. Kau pasti muntah jika memakan dagingku." Aku berusaha untuk mempromosikan daging sapi sebagai pengganti dagingku.

"aku tidak suka daging sapi bodoh".

Aku melihat kali ini wajah Kris sangat pucat, lebih pucat dari saat aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini. tiba-tiba entah mengapa dia mengerang sambil memegang perutnya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku berteriak memanggil para pengawalnya. Tuhan jangan bilang dia sedang mengalami diare atau keracunan daging manusia. Apa sih yang ada dipikiranku saat ini? astaga. Aku mendekatinya dan menanyakan mengapa tiba-tiba kris menjadi kesakitan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, 5 orang pengawalnya datang dan mereka terlihat terkejut dengan keadaan Sang Anosso.

"hei nona apa yang kau lakukan pada tuan kami?" Tanya namja tampan bernama Lay.

"aku tidak melakukan apa – apa. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada tuanmu yang tampak sangat kuat ini? menendang bokongnya sampai dia jatuh dari kastil?". Aku cukup tersinggung dengan ucapan pria itu.

"tuan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Suho, salah satu pengawal terkuat kris. Ia menghampiri tuannya.

"aku... sebenarnya aku..." Muka Kris tampak sangat merah sekali.

"ada apa tuan? Cepat katakanlah. Apa yang kau rasakan?". tanya Chen yang semakin khawatir melihat keadaan tuannya.

"sebenarnya aku... aku... lapar sekali. Aku sudah 3 hari tidak 'makan'. Aku sudah tiga hari tidak berburu". Kris menjawab dengan terbata – bata sambil memalingkan wajah dari hadapanku. Wajahnya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Kris sangat terkejut dan hampir mati karena tetawa terbahak – bahak. Namun para pelayan Kris atau siapalah mereka melihatku dengan tatapan 'kau ingin mati?'

Aku bertanya kepada Kris, "hei. Hei hei kalian tak perlu memelototiku". Aku erjalan ke meja nakas dan menyodorkan beberapa roti, "mengapa kau tidak makan jatah makananku saja?". Kataku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"tuan kami tidak makan makanan manusia, nona". Jawab suho.

Aku memelototkan mataku, "sial jangan panggil aku nona, jika sekali lagi kau panggil aku nna, kau akan mati", ancamku sadis. Namun mereka tampak tak menghiraukan ucapanku.

Aku semakin keheranan dengan suasana ini. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa tuan rumah yang tampak sangat kaya ini tidak makan selama tiga hari? Aneh sekali.

.

.

.

~tbc~

* * *

><p>annyeong readers sekalian. akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 yah.<p>

review yah biar admin bisa lebih memperbaiki tulisan admin kedepannya. kalau ga mau review juga ga apa-apa asal kalian menikmati cerita ini *tsahhhhh*

thks


	3. Chapter 3

SANG ANNOSO VAMPIRE CHAPTER 3

**Author :my love wu yi fan**

**Cast : kristao pastinya. Sisanya nyusul yahh.**

**Pairing : official couple.**

**Genre : fantacy**

**Rating : T. Aman dibaca buat yang 15 tahun ke atas. Umpatan dalam FF ini tidak boleh ditiru yah.**

**Warning : Author geje. Mungkin nanti jangan marah yah kalau ada member exo yang perannya jahat.**

**Enjoy Reading.**

Summary

Pria ini, siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku sangat membencinya karena aku tak akan pernah sanggup membencinya. Meskipun dia meninggalkan aku, menyakitiku dan membuatku lemah. Kurasa aku, sang Annoso bangsa vampire sudah sangat gila.

...

"sebenarnya aku... aku... lapar sekali. Aku sudah 3 hari tidak 'makan'. Aku sudah tiga hari tidak berburu". Kris menjawab dengan terbata – bata sambil memalingkan wajah dari hadapanku. Wajahnya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Kris sangat terkejut dan hampir mati karena tetawa terbahak – bahak. Namun para pelayan Kris atau siapalah mereka melihatku dengan tatapan 'kau ingin mati?'

Aku bertanya kepada Kris, "hei. Hei hei kalian tak perlu memelototiku". Aku erjalan ke meja nakas dan menyodorkan beberapa roti, "mengapa kau tidak makan jatah makananku saja?". Kataku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"tuan kami tidak makan makanan manusia, nona". Jawab suho.

Aku memelototkan mataku, "sial jangan panggil aku nona, jika sekali lagi kau panggil aku nna, kau akan mati", ancamku sadis. Namun mereka tampak tak menghiraukan ucapanku.

Aku semakin keheranan dengan suasana ini. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa tuan rumah yang tampak sangat kaya ini tidak makan selama tiga hari? Aneh sekali.

"tuan minum saja darah namja ini untuk sementara, sampai kami mencarikan mangsa untukmu nanti malam" saran lay.

"aku tidak mau. Aku mau darah orang lain saja. Cepat carikan bodoh." Jawab kris tersengal-sengal sambil menahan malu.

...

Semua pelayan kris pergi meninggalkan kami di kamar setelah menggotong tubuh super besar kris ke ranjang. Aku masih bingung mengapa mereka menyuruh kris meminum darahku?

Tuhan, kini aku benar-benar percaya bahwa mereka orang gila atau club host atau para pemain drama picisan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka masih sempat bergaya memakai kacamata hitam, jas hitam, dan syal hitam sementara tuan mereka yang tampak agung dan angkuh itu kelaparan? Rasanya aku bahkan tak pernah melihat wajah mereka di televisi. Mereka bukan artis tapi mengapa mereka melakukan penyamaran seperti itu?

Tunggu, Dan betapa semua ruangan di kastil ini gelap. Oh Tuhan, jangan – jangan dia... jangan – jangan dia... vampire seperti film – film hollywood yang pernah ku tonton. Aku jadi takut dan semakin takut. Semua telah terpecahkan, petunjuk yang sangat ganjil mengarah pada satu kesimpulan.

Dengan langkah yang tak yakin, aku berjalan menghampiri kris yang tengah berbaring di ranjang kamarku, "kris, apakah kau... apakah kau vampire?" tanyaku ragu – ragu.

"kau akan menyaksikannya sendiri nanti, darling" ujar kris sambil memejamkan.

Aku terus mengamatinya. Dia benar-benar tampan, pikirku. Aku menatap wajahnya beralih pada dada bidangnya, memastikan bahwa apa yang ada di pikiranku tadi salah. Tuhan, ternyata... ternyata memang benar. Dadanya tak bergerak. Tubuhku seketika menggigil. Dan secara perlahan-lahan mundur sembari terus mengamatinya di ranjang. Dia benar-benar tak bergerak sama sekali. Dia mati!

...

Dua jam kemudian ke-5 pengawal kris datang membawakan seorang mangsa. Tampaknya seorang wanita cantik berumur sekitar 35 tahun. wanita itu tampak sangat bahagia dikelilingi oleh ke-5 pengawal kris yang memesona. Cih, ternyata seleranya tante-tante yah, pikirku jijik.

"cantik, kenalkan dia adalah bos kami. Dia yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar baekhyun dengan tatapan menggooda sembari menggamit lengan wanita itu dengan lembut.

"oh jadi dia orangnya? Dia benar-benar tampan. Lalu siapa wanita disampingnya?" Tanya wanita itu.

"dia adalah pembantu kami." Jawab baekhyun enteng.

Aku membelalakkan mata ketika dua penghinaan besar menghantam diriku. "hei sialan! Siapa bilang aku wanita? Aku ini namja tahu. apa perlu kubuktikan kalau aku namja? Dan satu lagi, aku bukan pembantu. Sialan kau yeoja menor", ujarku tajam sambil menatap baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatapku dengan tatapan dingin dan kesal. Aku cukup puas.

Mendengar keributan itu, kris terbangun dari tidurnya, hem mungkin lebih tepatnya kematiannya.

Yeoja itu mendekati ranjang kris dengan gaya sensual, berusaha menggoda kris. Dia menggenggam tangan kris. Kris balas menyentuhnya. Menyentuh denyut nadi yeoja itu di pergelangan tangannya. Yeoja itu tampak tersipu ketika kris mendekatkan pergelangan tangan itu ke bibirnya. Yeoja itu tak menyadari jika taring yang sangat tajam yang telah siap untuk mengoyak pergelangan tangan tersebut hingga darahnya habis. Yeoja itu memejamkan mata menikmati apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan kris terhadapnya. Namun, semua pasti di luar perkiraan yeoja itu mengerang kesakitan dan tampak ketakutan. Dia memberontak namun tidak dapat melepaskan gigitan kris di nadinya. Perlahan tubuhnya kaku dan kebiruan, lalu jatuh ke lantai dan mati. Mata kris tiba – tiba menjadi merah. Menggeram dan seperti hewan buas yang sangat menakutkan.

Aku sangat shock dengan kejadian yang terjadi di hadapanku barusan. Aku takut melihat pemandangan tersebut. Aku terdiam cukup lama dan pada akhirnya terkulai lemas di lantai kamar itu. Yeoja itu jatuh terkulai dan mereka semua tersenyum puas. Mereka sama sekali tak merasa bersalah merampas kehidupan dari seorang yeoja yang terperdaya. Kris mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet yang tadi dibawakannya untukku. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri dan semakin tampan, berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Mereka benar – benar vampire. Kris adalah vampire.

.

.

.

.

.

Seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan menakutkan, aku bangkit berdiri dan mendekati kris yang masih duduk di ranjangnya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "mengapa kau membunuhnya?" teriakku di depan kris dan pengawalnya.

"karena kalau tidak aku akan mati kelaparan bodoh". Jawab kris ketus.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak meminum darahku saja? Aku kan sudah disini bersamamu dari tadi." Aku masih histeris. Bajingan itu mudah sekali membunuh. Jika memang manusia itu makanannya, lalu sudah berapa lama dia membunuh untuk mempertahankan hidupnya yang tampak konyol ini?

Kris tampak memikirkan pertanyaanku barusan, dia sepertinya juga terkejut ketika aku menanyakan hal tersebut. "karena... aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi jujur saja aku belum terpikir untuk menghisap darahmu". Jawab kris tenang.

Dan sedetik kemudian kegelapan menyelimutiku.

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Seperti biasa, saat malam hari kami bangsa vampire pergi ke bar untuk bersenang – senang. Tentu saja bar ini bar khusus yang dibuat untuk vampire. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke bar ini. Hanya vempire elit dan mempunyai tanda pengenallah yang dapat masuk ke bar ini, serta beberapa manusia yang sangat kaya dan terpilih. Bahkan manusia penghibur di tempat ini merupakan manusia-manusia pilihan dan yang terbaik di budapest.

Vampire – vampire penjaga yang lelah bertugas pun datang ke bar ini untuk sekedar mencari 'makanan' dan bersenang – senang. Vampire pengikut sang Annoso biasanya memang memesan ruangan VIP agar tidak diganggu oleh para manusia yang terpesona dengan ketampanan dan keangkuhan mereka.

Ketika mereka sedang mengobrol dengan santainya di sebuah ruangan VIP, pelayan bar tersebut datang.

"maaf tuan, tuan Sehun datang kemari dan ingin bergabung dengan tuan – tuan. Apakah beliau boleh saya persilakan kemari untuk bergabung dengan anda?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"tentu saja, tuan Sehun adalah kakak dari Sang Annoso. Persilakan dia masuk". Ucap chanyeol.

Tuan Sehun adalah kakak Sang Annoso. Sehun yang memiliki kulit seputih susu dan sangat maco sangat dipuja oleh para wanita. Sehun sendiri telah berusia sangat tua, yaitu 356 tahun, lebih tua 43 tahun dari Kris. Meskipun wajah kris tampak lebih tua dari sehun. Hal ini dikarenakan sehun diciptakan ketika masih muda sekali, lebih muda dari kris ketika diciptakan. Selama ini sehun memang terkenal berkuasa di wilayah Asia terutama Jepang.

"Sehun kami sangat merindukanmu. Sudah sejak 62 tahun yang lalu kita tidak berjumpa". Ujar Suho sembari menyambut sehun dengan pelukan hangat seorang sahabat.

Sehun balas memeluk suho. "aku juga merindukan kalian semua. Tampaknya kalian semua sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat seru." Pancing sehun.

"tentu saja. Ada kejadian yang menghebohkan tadi siang di kastil Sang Annoso. Sehun, kaupasti tidak akan pernah percaya cerita ini". sahut baekhyun dengan semangat seperti ibu-ibu penggosip.

"kejadian apa yang telah terjadi pada saudaraku? Kemana sang Annoso? Mengapa dari tadi aku tak melihatnya?". Jujur saja saat ini Sehun sangat penasaran apa yang telah terjadi pada Sang Annoso yang terkutuk itu.

"tadi siang kris membawa seorang yeoja cantik. Dan kau tahu hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika dia tidak meminum darah yeoja tersebut padahal dia sangat kelaparan. Dan tentu saja saat ini sang Annoso sedang bersama yeoja itu". Jelas chen.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "chen dia itu namja, bukan yeoja".

"tapi dia memang sangat cantik kan baekki? Kau cemburu ya ada yang bisa menyaingi wajah cantikmu itu?" goda chanyeol.

"tentu saja tidak. Tapi awas saja jika kau berani mendekati namja cantik itu. Kubunuh kau park chanyeol". Ujar baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

"kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukku, baekki". Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dengan erat. Sedangkan chen dan suho muak melihat pemandangan menjijikan itu.

Sehun menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat terkejut. Pertama karena Sang Annoso memang tidak biasanya bersikap seperti itu. Dan kedua karena ternyata para pengawal Sang Annoso sangat menjijikan seperti tuannya.

Sehun berpikir apakah yeoja ini dapat ku manfaatkan? Sehun terus berpikir untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"kau tahu hun, menurutku kris sedang jatuh cinta kepada namja itu. Hal itu sangat jelas terlihat dari tatapannya yang menjadi lembut ketika menatap namja itu." Suho tersenyum sinis ketika mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Sehun termenung mendengar perkataan suho. Sejak kapan sang annoso yang agung jatuh cinta pada namja? Memangnya sudah tak ada yeoja lain di dunia ini yang mau dengannya?

"kurasa Suho benar, sang annoso jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Tatapannya sama seperti wajah chanyeol saat dia sedang mengagumi wajah tampanku". Seru baekhyun dengan semangat menjatuhkan harga diri seorang park chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tanpa pengawal – pengawal itu sadari, sehun menunjukkan seringaiannya dan telah memiliki rencana untuk adiknya tersebut.

Kris POV

Aku melihatnya ketakutan saat melihatku menghisap darah yeoja yang dibawakan oleh para pengawalku. Aku tidak merasa bersalah karena hal itu, kau tahu kan vampire terkuat sekalipun butuh 'makan'. Dan itu memang kebutuhan dasar seorang vampire.

"tao siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau bisa masuk ke hutan ini? Tidak ada serorang manusia pun yang berani melirik hutan ini" tanyaku penasaran.

"aku sedang mencari tanaman yang ditugaskan dosen untuk kucari. yang kata temanku hanya tumbuh di hutan ini. Tanaman itu bernama rafflesia arnoldi. Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya tao penuh harap seakan lupa begitu saja siapa yang diajaknya berbicara.

"hai kau ini bodoh sekali. Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk mencari informasi di internet atau buku? Hanya dewa yang tau mengapa kampus itu mau menerima mahasiswa sepertimu". Aku geli sekaligus gusar mengapa namja seperti dia dengan mudahnya tertipu. Polos sekali, dia benar-benar tipeku. Waittt apa tadi kubilang? Dia tipeku? Sial. "Tanaman yang kau sebut tadi tentu tidak ada di hutan ini tanaman itu hanya ada di Indonesia." aku sungguh tidak menyangka tao benar-benar...

"benarkah?" ujarnya sambil membelalakkan mata. Wajahnya sekarang berubah sangar dan merah padam. Aku hampir yakin itu anatara malu dan marah. "Temanku benar – benar membohongiku. Astaga kenapa aku bodoh sekali?" Tao memukuli kepalanya.

"hei hei hentikan, nanti kau bisa semakin bodoh jika kau memukuli kepalamu terus." Kris menarik tangan tao dan tidak sengaja menariknya mendekat hingga kris memeluk tao.

Oh Dewa, kapan terakhir kalinya aku berdebar bila berada di dekat seorang yeoja, namja? Mungkin sudah 200 tahun lebih. Oh ya aku ingat itu terjadi ketika aku masih menjadi seorang manusia. Apa yang sebenarnya ku lakukan? Mengapa melepas pelukan ini membuatku merasa kesal? Aku tak boleh membuat kesalahan.

"hei vampire gila apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku". Tao menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang sangat gila. Tao memukul-mukul dadaku dengan sangar tapi mengapa aku merasa bahwa tao sedang memukul-mukul manja ya?

"kau apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memelukku?". Aku tau bahwa aku yang memeluk tao duluan, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan harga diriku.

"kau yang memelukku duluan. Ini sungguh gila. Aku terjebak bersama raja vampire mesum berdua di dalam kastil yang terletak di tengah hutan". Teriak tao frustasi. "lalu kapan kau mengizinkanku pulang?" tao memandangku penuh harap.

Perkataan tao seakan menjadi tamparan yang sangat keras bagiku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tao akan pergi dari hidupku yang sangat membosankan.

"kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini. Kau telah melihat begitu banyak hal yang ada di kastil ini. Bisa saja kau mata – mata dari manusia iblis sialan itu". Tuduhku. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menahannya agar tetap berada di dekatku. Apapun caranya!

"kau akan menahanku seumur hidup disini? Kau benar – benar berencana untuk memakanku? Hei aku bersumpah aku bukan mata – mata dari makhluk mengerikan yang kau sebutkan tadi. Bahkan aku tak tahu bahwa di dunia ada manusia setengah iblis atau iblis atau apapun itu". Tao mengerang frustasi.

Kris melihat kejujuran di mata tao. Siapa sebenarnya namja ini? Terlalu mustahil dia bisa masuk ke hutan ini tanpa diketahui siapapun dan masih selamat. Jebakan-jebakan mematika itu terlalu mustahil dilewati oleh seorang manusia, terutama manusia yang tak mengetahui seluk beluk kastil ini. Benarkah dia bukan mata – mata iblis itu? Aku meragukannya.

.

.

.

Jujur saja Aku benar – benar belum siap berpisah dengan namja ini. wajah cantiknya tampak sangat frustasi kini matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan putus asa. Aku ingin melepaskannya, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku tak bisa melepaskannya. Baiklah aku akan melakukan hal tidak biasa kali ini.

"hei hei kau namja cengeng, jangan menangis atau kau akan ku makan sekarang". Aku menyuruhnya berhenti menangis karena aku tak mau melihatnya menangis. Cih mana rupanya hanya sampai disini saja kemampuan tao untuk tegar.

"aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin kehidupan normalku lagi seperti kemarin, seperti yang sebelum – sebelumnya." Teriak tao.

"aku tak bisa melepaskanmu sekarang, tao". Aku menghampiri tao dan memeluknya. Hemmm aroma tubuhnya bagaikan amborsia murni yang Dewa berikan kepada kami di surga. "Bagaimana jika kita lakukan kebiasaanmu yang kau sebut normal itu". Sial mengapa aku jadi lemah bila berhadapan dengannya?

Tao melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku bingung. "kebiasaanku normalku? Hem bagaimana jika kita nonton film di bioskop saja?". Tao masih menangis sembari menatap kris penuh harap.

Aku memutar mataku dengan malas. Nonton film di bioskop? Apa dia bercanda? Aku malas berada di dekat manusia sebanyak itu. Namun ketika aku melihat matanya menatap penuh harap, aku goyah. "oke. Kau ingin nonton film apa? Cepat ikuti aku".

"kita mau kemana?" tanya tao ketika aku menarik tangannya.

Aku berjalan sambil menarik tangan tao ke ruang bawah tanah kastil ini. kami menuruni anak tangga. Tao meronta-ronta memintaku melepaskan tangannya. Mungkin karena dia panik dan khawatir aku akan mengurungnya di ruang bawah tanah. Tapi dewa pun tau aku memilih mati daripada melakukan hal itu. Aku membawa tao ke ruang bioskop pribadi di kastil. Ya, akan terlalu mencolok jika para vampire pergi ke bioskop. Ruangan bioskop ini sangat mewah dan kumplit. Terdapat proyektor, kursi sofa yang berlapis kain beludru dan ada mesin popcorn otomatis.

"kau memiliki yang seperti ini di kastil? Ini sungguh menakjubkan". Tao terbengong – bengong.

"ya kau tahu kami sangat kaya setelah hidup ratusan tahun dan tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi ke bioskop pada tengah malam karena bisokop tutup." kataku menjelaskan.

"ku bilang kan ingin kehidupan normalku. Ini sih sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan normalku. Tolonglah kita pergi ke bioskop saja ya. Asal kau tidak memakai pakaian yang mencolok semua pasti baik – baik saja". Bujuk tao.

Aku memutar bola mata untuk yang keseratus kalinya di hari ini. benar-benar membuat kesal. Jika aku tidak tertarik.. ralat, sedikit tertarik dengan tao maka pada pandangan pertama kami bertemu pun aku akan langsung mematahkan lehernya.

"baiklah aku berganti baju dahulu". jawabku mengalah. Sial, sejak kapan sang annoso yang angkuh mengalah pada namja bodoh dan menyebalkan seperti tao?

*15 menit kemudian*

Aku melihat tao terkejut melihat penampilanku. Aku memakai celana jeans dan kaos hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan otot – otot yang ada di tubuhku. Ini sudah sangat biasa, mengapa tao terkejut? Apakah aku setampan itu?

"hei sudah kubilang berpakaian yang biasa saja". Ujar tao kesal.

"ini sudah yang paling biasa, sayang. Bukan salahku jika aku terlalu tampan". Aku menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda iman pada tao. Dia tampak menggerutu kesal. Ini mulai menyenangkan.

"ck terserah kau saja brengsek". Umpat tao kesal.

Aku melingkarkan lengan kekarku di bahu tao dan memandunya menaiki limosin.

.

.

.

~Tbc~

* * *

><p><span>AN

gomawo buat yang udah review, follow, favorite and silent readers yang udah baca FF nista ini *ketawa setan*

ada yang review katanya rated-nya jadi M aja, mungkin author akan mempertimbangkan dan kalau banyak yang minta *ketawa gaje*

sekian dan terimakasih 

salam cuyunk author :*


	4. Chapter 4

SANG ANNOSO VAMPIRE CHAPTER 4

**Author :my love wu yi fan**

**Cast : kristao pastinya. Sisanya nyusul yahh.**

**Pairing : official couple.**

**Genre : fantacy**

**Rating : T. Aman dibaca buat yang 15 tahun ke atas. Umpatan dalam FF ini tidak boleh ditiru yah.**

**Warning : Author geje. Mungkin nanti jangan marah yah kalau ada member exo yang perannya jahat.**

**Enjoy Reading.**

Summary

Pria ini, siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku sangat membencinya karena aku tak akan pernah sanggup membencinya. Meskipun dia meninggalkan aku, menyakitiku dan membuatku lemah. Kurasa aku, sang Annoso bangsa vampire sudah sangat gila.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa sang annoso telah jatuh cinta. Aku akan memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu. Lihat saja nanti.

Para pengawal setia Kris mengajakku untuk menonton di bioskop. Mereka bilang ini adalah "kemewahan kecil" bagi bangsa vampire yang berpenampilan sangat mencolok dari para manusia kebanyakan. Tentu saja biasanya kami tidak pernah pergi ke bioskop. Karena manusia-manusia norak itu selalu mengerubuni kami. Atau paling tidak mereka mengganggu kami dengan tatapan ingin tahu. dan tentu saja Aku menyetujui usul mereka karena aku masih ingin mendengar informasi yang mereka ketahui tentang adikku itu.

Kami pergi meninggalkan bar dengan berlari dan sampai di Bioskop.

Dewa, benarkah yang kulihat ini? sial, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Sang Annoso sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang sangat menggoda itu. Apakah wanita itu yang dimaksud oleh para pengawal Kris?

"hei bukankah itu sang annoso?" baekhyun berkata lirih pada pacarnya, park Chanyeol.

"benar itu sang annoso. Mengapa dia pergi kesini? Bukankah dia benci keramaian? Astaga apa yang bersamanya adalah... Tao?" ucap chanyeol sangat terkejut.

"siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Sehun.

"dia namja yang kami ceritakan tadi di bar. Dan ingat. Dia itu namja, bukan yeoja". Sahut Suho.

"benarkah? Kupikir dia yeoja tomboy". Sehun menyeringai. Sudah saatnya ia beraksi dan menguasai dunia yang telah sang annoso rebut darinya. Lihat saja nanti. Aku dan manusia setengah iblis itu akan menghancurkan Kris. Dan tentu saja aku juga akan merebut namja cantik itu.

Para manusia iblis bodoh itu harus tahu kelemahan apa yang telah kutemukan pada diri sang annoso. Tunggu sebentar lagi, sayang dan aku akan menguasaimu dan dunia ini. tawa Sehun dalam hati.

Kris POV.

Sebenarnya malam ini sangat indah. Aku seperti pergi berkencan dengan normal. Seperti manusia dan dengan manusia normal. Tentu saja ini diluar kebiasaanku. Dan ada apa dengan mereka para manusia bodoh yang melihatku sambil meneteskan air liur? Sangat terpesonakah padaku? Sungguh bodoh.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru bioskop. Mataku menangkap sesosok vampire yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Oh Dewa, bukankah itu... Sehun? Dia tengah menatapku tajam. Sehun adalah kakakku, walaupun bukan kakak kandungku. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia tidak menyukaiku, mungkin membenciku. Ya, aku ingat akan kejadian disaat aku pertama kali dijadikan vampire oleh yeoja jalang itu.

_*flash back masalalu Kris*_

_Ketika aku diciptakan, umurku baru 24 tahun. Saat itu aku sudah menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat ku cintai, wanita itu bernama Amber. Dia sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari dan aku sangat terpesona dengan semangatnya dan ketomboyannya. Meskipun terkadang Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tingkah lakunya. Dia sering keluar malam sendiri dan mengajakku ke bar tempat pertama kali kami bertemu. Tapi tak apa selama itu bersamaku. Sampai di suatu malam dia tampak sangat gelisah. Aku bingung dengan tingkahnya yang aneh itu. Lalu ketika aku tidur, aku merasakan ada taring yang menancap di leherku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku membuka mataku dan kulihat dia menancapkan taringnya keleherku. Aku ketakutan, sungguh aku baru tahu kalau dia vampire. Betapa bodohnya aku tidak mengetahui hal sangat penting dari istriku ini. dan betapa pintarnya ia menyembuyikan semua ini. _

"_aku tidak akan membunuhnu sayang. Aku hanya ingin menciptakanmu seperti bangsa kami. Agar kita bisa hidup abadi berdua". Ujar Amber di telinga Kris. Matanya merah sungguh menakutkan._

_Aku ingin menjawab tapi kegelapan segera mendatangiku. Dewa, rasanya tubuhku sangat sakit. Aku pingsan atau mati, sungguh aku tidak tahu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa minggu kemudian aku tersadar. Aku bingung sudah berapa lama aku tidur? Bayangan-bayangan buruk itu merasuki jiwa dan ingatanku. Aku ingat terakhir kali Amber menghisap darahku. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di mulutku. Aku segera bergegas ke cermin. Oh Dewa ada taring yang menggantung indah di leherku. Apakah aku sekarang seorang vampire? Ya aku seorang vampire. Ketika aku berkaca, Amber datang menghampiriku. Dia mengajakku ke club malam dan memilih mangsa pertamaku. Aku memilih seorang yeoja muda, jujur saja aku sangat gugup waktu itu. Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan hidup dengan menjadi monster yang membunuh setiap orang yang bersedia? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sangat lapar dan aku langsung menancapkan taringku padanya. Yeoja itu mati._

_Sejak itu, aku dan Amber selalu berpindah – pindah tempat. Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke jepang. Kami menetap di tokyo, dimana orang hilang sudah dianggap hal biasa. Seperti malam – malam yang telah kami lalui. Aku dan Amber pergi ke bar. Sejak pertama kali datang ke bar aku menyadari bahwa Amber sering memerhatikan pria tampan, belakangan ku ketahui namanya Sehun._

"_kurasa dia bukan manusia, dia tampak sama seperti kita". Itu lah yang selalu Amber katakan._

_Kami berkenalan dengan Amber. Dia ternyata memang sama seperti kami. Sejak saat itu kami bertiga sering pergi berburu bersama. Kami bertiga menjadi akrab dan aku sebenarnya memang sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai keluargau sendiri. Maklum, bangsa vampire hanya memiliki sedikit anggota._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kejadian itu pun terjadi. 1945 Amerika mengebom nagasaki dan hiroshima. Pada saat itu kami bertiga sedang liburan kesana. Namun, aku dan Sehun tidak betah tinggal disana dan kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke korea untuk berlibur tanpa Amber. Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkannya, namun dia tetap bersikeras ingin tinggal di nagasaki. Kejadian naas itu pun terjadi bom yang dijatuhkan telah mengoyak tubuhnya dengan sangat dahsyat. Salah satu kelemahan vampire addalah tidak bisa menyatukan tubuh mereka kembali ketika sudah sangat hancur. Amber pun mati, aku sangat kehilangannya. Aku menyesal tak tinggal bersamanya dan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku kehilangan istriku yang telah berjanji untuk hidup selamanya bersamaku._

_Sejak saat itu, aku dan Sehun menjadi semakin dekat. Aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri._

_*flash back end*_

Aku menggandeng Tao dan berjalan ke arah Sehun dan para pengawalku.

"hei kenapa kalian bisa pergi bersama? Oh Sehun sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa". Aku memeluk Sehun hangat.

"ya sejak beberapa tahun sejak kematian Amber kau memutuskan untuk pindah ke korea bukan?" jawab Sehun agak sinis.

"aku tak sanggup untuk terus hidup disana. Itu terlalku menyakitkan". Pandangan mata Kris menjadi sendu. "Oh iya, kenalkan ini Tao." Ujar Kris.

"siapa dia, Kris? Pacarmu? Kau sedang berkencan dengannya?" tanya Sehun kepo.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan karena dia menangis seharian." Kris menjadi salah tingkah.

Sehun dan Tao berjabat tangan. Saling menatap. Kris merasakan firasat yang buruk. Sebenarnya dia memiliki informasi yang sangat mengejutkan yang dia dapat dari mata-matanya di Jepang. Sehun menurutku sudah hampir tidak waras. Aku tahu dia sangat kuat karena semakin tua umur vampire maka semakin kuat pula kekuatannya. Kudengar dia tidak lagi menciptakan vampire, tapi dia menciptakan mayat hidup yang menjijikan.

Kami bangsa vampire memiliki dua kemungkinan. Jika kami memangsa manusia hingga darahnya habis, maka kami harus membakar mayatnya, karena jika tidak mayat itu akan menjadi mayat hidup. Kemungkinan kedua jika kami menghisap darah manusia sedikit dan tidak mengeringkannya, berati kami menjadikan manusia itu vampire. Kris kudengar tidak lagi membakar mayat yang telah dihisapnya. Banyak dari mata-mataku yang telah menyaksikannya sendiri melihat mayat hisap yang berjalan-jalan dan membunuh manusia yang tidak berdosa. Mayat hidup itu hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh orang yang telah menghisap darahnya sampai habis, dengan kata lain orang itu menjadi tuannya.

Semakin lama eksistensi vampire di dunia, maka akan semakin besar pula kemungkinan untuk mengalami kegilaan. Kegilaan akan kekuasaan, kegilaan akan membunuh, dan kegilaan akan harta. Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang dialami kris. Tapi kurasa dia datang kesini bukan tanpa alasan. Benarkan?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku berjabat tangan dengan pria cantik yang kata Kris bernama Tao ini. Dia tampaknya manusia biasa namun aku dapat merasakan keistimewaan dalam dirinya. Entah apa, namun itu seakan menggugahku. Aku tidak tahu ini apa, mungkinkah ini hanya nafsu belaka? Tapi apapun itu, Ternyata secara tak terduga pria ini kelemahan Kris. Aku tersenyum senang. Bukan karena aku bahagia bertemu Kris, tapi karena permainan baru akan segera dimulai.

Aku datang kemari membawa sebuah misi. Aku ingin sekali merebut kekuasaan sang annoso yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Sebelum Kris kemari, sebenarnya aku sudah mengincar tempat ini. Aku sudah berkata kepada Kris aku akan pergi kesana, tetapi dia pergi mendahuluiku dan menjadi penguasa disini. Sungguh benar-benar pengkhianat bajingan itu! Aku selalu ada disampingnya ketika dia membutuhkanku. Aku selalu mengalah padanya. Bahkan ketika dulu aku menyukai Amber yang sudah menjadi istrinya, aku tetap menjaga Amber. Meskipun aku sangat muak melihat kemesraan mereka. Dewa, bahkan Kris yang seorang petualang sejati yang sangat jantan dan menyukai wanita kini menjadi gay? Aku masih bisa memaklumi semua itu. Tapi ketika dia merebut wilayah yang akan ku klaim, dia malah menusukku dengan cara merebut wilayah yang harusnya menjadi wilayah teritoriku. Sungguh pengkhianat!.

Lihat saja Kris mampukah kau menghadapi mayat-mayat hidup itu? Mereka sudah kulatih untuk menjadi mayat berjalan yang kuat dan tidak takut mati. Kau harus mengembalikan wilayah ini kepadaku brengsek. Hanya aku... ya hanya aku yang boleh berkuasa di dunia ini. Aku akan menaklukan semua penguasa dan menjadikan dunia di bawah kekuasaan sang annoso yang baru, yaitu aku, Oh Sehun. Aku akan memperbudak seluruh vampire, manusia setengah iblis dan juga mayat – mayat hidup itu. Aku bersumpah demi Dewa aku akan mengabisi Kris.

Tentu saja aku tidak melupakan pria cantik ini. Dia juga harus menjadi milikku. Menjadi ratu di wilayah kekuasaanku. Semua yang Kris miliki harus menjadi milikku termasuk pria ini. Dulu aku tidak bisa memiliki Amber karena dia telah menjadi milik Kris dan mengapa dengan mudahnya Kris melepaskan Amber? Semudah itukah Kris meninggalkan kenangannya dengan Amber? Sungguh bajingan itu membuatku muak. Mengapa dia selalu memiliki apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku?

.

.

.

Tao POV

Mengapa hari ini aku bertemu terus dengan pria tampan? Aku tidak tahu harus menganggap ini apa. Tapi aku sungguh iri melihat ketampanan mereka yang nyaris sempurna. Well, bukannya aku merasa tidak tampan, tapi mereka lebih sering bilang bahwa aku ini cantik dan manis. Dan Pria yang bernama Sehun ini tampak berbahaya, sama berbahayanya seperti Kris. Tapi well, dia boleh juga.

Sesuai rencanaku dan Kris, kami akan menonton film horror thriller. Tidak disangka Sehun dan para pengawalnya pun ingin ikut saja bergabung denganku dan Kris. Sebenarnya pergi berdua dengan Kris saja sudah berbahaya, apalagi pergi dengan 6 orang vampire lainnya. Akan sangat berbahaya dan sangat mencolok bukan? Pokoknya buat kalian yang mau godain Tao harus hati-hati.

Tapi jujur saja aku menikmatinya. Berjalan dengan para pria tampan dan kuat membuatku sangat senang. Bioskop ini tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada segelintir pemuda pemudi yang sedang berkencan nonton film tengah malam disini. Dan entah aku harus menyebut orang-orang yang ada disini apa. Aku bahkan sekarang tak tahu apakah mereka manusia, iblis atau vampire, atau bahkan Dewa. Dan kenyataan adanya makhluk-makhluk yang sebelumnya tak pernah kuyakini akan kutemui membuatku gila. Aku bahkan hampir menduga bahwa sebenarnya diriku ini dukun beranak. Miris.

Pandangan orang-orang itu tertuju pada kelompok kami. Aku yakin mereka menyangka bahwa aku juga merupakan anggota vampire. Jujur saja, mereka para vampire sangat jarang sekali berjalan-jalan di tempat umum dengan manusia. Mereka menganggap manusia itu tak lebih dari sekedar makhluk menjijikan yang bisa digoreng dan dijadikan cemilan.

Ditengah – tengah diputarnya film, aku ingin pergi ke toilet. Kris menawarkan pengawalannya padaku. Namun tentu saja aku menolak tawaran itu.

.

.

.

Leganya ketika sedang tak berada bersama para vampire itu. Aku berkaca dan melihat betapa pucatnya aku. Mungkin karena seharian ini aku ketakutan dan sangat shock dengan kejadian aneh ini. Setelah merapikan penampilanku aku keluar dari toilet. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Sehun ada di depan pintu toilet sambil memandangiku dengan tatapan "aku harus membunuhmu".

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku menunggu pria manis yang bernama Tao itu keluar dari toilet. Sejujurnya, aku memang sangat tertarik kepadanya. Selain karena Kris orang yang paling ku benci, aku juga merasa Tao sangat cantik dan layak untuk dimiliki dan kujadikan alat untuk balas dendam. Aku berencana untuk menawarinya menjadi partnerku untuk menghancurkan Kris. Tentu saja tidak secara terang – terangan. Aku sadar akibatnya akan sangat berbahaya karena budapest adalah wilayah teritorinya.

Dia tampak sangat terkejut melihatku berdiri di depan toilet menungguinya.

"ada apa Sehun? Mengapa kau menungguiku di luar?" dia sekarang tampak sedikit ketakutan.

"tentu saja untuk menemuimu cantik". Ujarku

"menungguiku? apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" dia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana? Aku cukup tampan bukan?" aku mengerlingkan mataku padanya. Sejujurnya aku memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan pikiran tapi saat ini aku tak berminat untuk menggunakannya.

"kau memang tampan. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih vampire. Kau ingat kan kita baru saja bertemu tadi dan kau menyatakan perasanmu padaku. Dasar vampire tak berprikemanusiaan." Tao tampak sangat tersinggun dan lari pergi menuju ke ruang bioskop.

Hem... ini semakin menarik untukku. Baru kali ini aku ditolak oleh bangsa manusia. Lihat saja nanti kau akan menjadi milikku dan kau akan merangkak di kakiku untuk meminta perlindunganku, Tao.

.

.

.

Tao POV

Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya ada didepan toilet. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan ketika mengucapkan hal memalukan itu? Dia pikir semua makhluk fana bisa dikuasainya. Aku merasakan kesan aneh dan berbahaya, lebih berbahaya dari sang annoso sendiri. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku sangat takut. Aku yakin aku tak akan bisa lepas begitu saja dari kumpulan vampire ini.

Kris POV

Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan Tao semenjak dia dan Tao habis dari toilet. Apakah mereka membicarakan sesuatu? Aku sangat khawatir dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Tao. Atau mungkin menyakiti Tao. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Disini ada 5 orang pengawalku. Aku tidak mau mereka mengetahui masalahku dengan Sehun.

Sial, mengapa film ini lama sekali sih? Umpat Kris dalam hati. Ia harus segera menanyakan hal yang terjadi pada Tao. Aku memandang Tao dan memperhatikannya. Tao tampak sangat pucat dan lelah.

Shit! Akhirnya selesai juga film terkutuk ini. aku segera menggandeng tangan Tao dan mengajaknya keluar dari gedung bioskop. Udara pada tengah malam begini selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku sesungguhnya merindukan sinar matahari yang sudah 400 tahun lebih tak pernah menyapaku. Aku melihat Tao menggigil dan aku memakaikan jas hitamku ke pundaknya.

Dia tampak terkejut tapi dia membiarkannya saja. Kulihat Sehun menatapku dengan penuh amarah ketika aku memakaikan jasku ke pundak Tao. Mungkinkah Sehun juga tertarik pada Tao? Sama seperti ketika dulu dia tertarik kepada Amber. Aku bukannya tidak tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya juga mencintai Amber, istriku tercinta. Tapi aku benar – benar tidak ingin bermusuhan dengannya. Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura tak mengetahui semua itu.

Aku menggandeng tangan Tao dengan mesra. Sesaat, aku merasakan tubuh Tao menegang. Mungkin dia terkejut atas perlakuanku padanya. Ini kulakukan untuk menunjukkan kepemilikanku atas Tao. Aku tak mau Sehun mengganggunya. Aku mengajak Tao menaiki limosinku yang terparkir dengan angkuhnya di parkiran bioskop yang sempit ini. Semua pengawalku memilih berlari dari pada berlama – lama di mobil bersamaku. Ya, bagi kami lari memang lebih praktis.

Kulihat Sehun juga telah berlari menghilang di tengah malam ke arah pusat kota. Aku tak tahu apa yang direncanakannya tapi aku sudah siap membunuh para pengikutnya jika mereka berani menyentuh wilayahku.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku langsung berlari ke arah kastil yang terletah dipinggiran kota budapest. Kastil yang dijuluki "kastil iblis" ini sangat sesuai dengan pemandangannya yang misterius. Ini adalah kastil para manusia yang telah dikutuk dewa menjadi iblis. Kastil yang menjadi saksi bisu semua pertempuran yang telah terjadi antara bangsa vampire dan manusia iblis. Hingga budapest dikuasai vampire 150 tahun yang lalu

Aku memasuki halaman kastil ini dan aku mendengar teriakan Minho, manusia yang menjadi wadah sang kekerasan. Minho selalu mendapatkan hukuman bila tengah malam tiba. Dia selalu disiksa oleh iblis kematian sampai mati, dan ketika menjelang pagi dia selalu dihidupkan kembali. Kematian yang sangat menyakitkan, dia ditusuk pedang 7 kali, lehernya dijerat sampai putus dan setelah itu mati. Cara kematiannya ini sama seperti ketika dia membunuh wanita penjaga kotak pandora, kotak yang mengurung seluruh iblis di dunia yang telah dikeluarkan oleh para manusia setengah iblis ini. Siksaan ini tentu saja dilakukan disepanjang keabadian. Betapa menyedihkan nasib bajingan itu. Dewa pasti sangat membencinya.

Aku memasuki pintu dan kulihat ada sang iblis kekalahan yang bernama Onew datang menghampiriku. Sang iblis kekalahan tidak bisa kalah bertaruh. Dia selalu ingin membuat orang yang bertaruh dengannya kalah dan setiap orang yang kalah bertaruh akan menjadi gila.

"hei ada apa kau kemari? Aku berani bertaruh dnegan nyawaku kau pasti membawa berita yang baik bukan?" Onew seperti kebiasaannya selalu mengajakku bertaruh karena kemenangan adalah kekuatannya dan kekalahan adalah kehancurannya.

"aku membawa berita bagus seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Cepat panggil seluruh iblis yang ada dan berkumpul di ruang kerja".

"hei siapa kau bajingan berani menyuruhku seperti itu?" ujar Onew dengan kesal, dia tak marah karena dia telah menang taruhan. Diam-diam di dalam tubuhnya, sang iblis menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

15 menit kemudia para iblis yang ada di rumah itu telah berkumpul di ruang kerja. Ada Onew sang kekalahan, Taemin sang iblis kematian, Key sang wabah penyakit. Taemin iblis kematian bertugas mengakhiri nyawa setiap manusia yang diperintahkan dewa kepadanya. Penampilannya sangat menyeramkan. Dia selalu membawa gada berduri dan pedang dewa kemanapun dia pergi. Namun seperti sihir, gada dan pedang itu hanya muncul disaat Taemin menginginkannya.

Key sang wabah penyakit dia selalu memakai pakaian yang sangat tertutup. Dia tidak bisa menyentuh manusia atau makhluk apapun disepanjang keabadiannya tanpa menularkan penyakit. Terakhir dia menyentuh wanita dan esoknya wanita itu meninggal karena sakit dan penyakitnya itu menular ke seluruh kota budapest.

"mengapa hanya kalian bertiga yang ada berkumpul?" aku sedikit marah karena mereka tidak menghargai perintahku.

"hei memangnya kau bosku menyuruhku seenaknya saja? Iblis lain sedang pergi ke club malam untuk bersenang – senang dengan imp" jelas Key.

"ada berita apa? Cepat katakan sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu". Jawab Taemin yang tampak sangat pucat tapi tampan. Kematian bagaikan kecupan maut bagi kalian yang telah melihat sosok Taemin.

"aku menemukan kelemahan sang annoso. Ternyata sang annoso telah jatuh cinta kepada manusia. Dia mungkin tak mau mengakuinya tapi aku dapat melihat tatapannya sama seperti dulu dia menatap amber". Ucap Sehun. Ada kilat kemarahan dalam matanya. Kilat kepedihan karena tak bisa memiliki Amber dan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Kris padanya.

Tiga iblis itu tentu sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru mereka terima. Sungguh menarik sang annoso yang mereka kira tak memiliki hati karena hatinya telah mati bersama dengan matinya Amber di tahun 1945.

"kau serius, hun? Aku sangat terkejut mendengar Kris memiliki wanita. Apakah dia cantik?" tanya Onew.

"tentu saja kau tahu bahkan aku sudah memutuskan akan merebut manusia itu dari Kris. Dan perlu kalian tahu bahwa sekarang dia berkencan dengan seorang pria canti bernama Tao". Ujar Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"ayo kita rencanakan sesuatu. Kita rebut kembali budapest dari sang annoso sialan itu ". Kata Onew.

Permainan telah dimulai. Betapa bodohnya mereka mau bekerja sama denganku. Memangnya kau rela menyerahkan budapest di bawah kekuasaan mereka setelah aku bersusah payah merebutnya dari Kris? Aku tidak sebodoh itu.

.

.

.

Tao POV

Sinar pagi membangunkan Tao yang tidur nyenyak di kamar bergaya yunani kuno di kastil Kris. Dia tidur sangat nyeyak sekali berharap kejadian yang kemarin menimpanya hanya sekedar mimpi buruk yang tak pernah jadi kenyataan. Tapi apa daya, sekarang dia tidur di ranjang yang bukan milikknya. Dia tidur disalah satu kamar di kastil Kris. Pria yang membuat dadanya sesak merasakan debaran dan ketakutan. Namun entah kenapa semua ia bisa merasa nyaman dan terlindung Oleh keberadaan Kris disampingnya. Sungguh bodoh tentu saja dia akan melindungiku, dia kan sangat berminat terhadap darahku. Dia tentu akan melindungi mangsanya karena tak mau kehilangan mangsanya seperti vampire bodoh.

Aku lapar sekali tidak ada salahnya bukan aku mencari dapur. Aku melewati deretan kamar yang tampak sangat menakutkan. Dimanakah kamar Kris? Chanyeol bilang kamarnya berada di dekat kamarku. Oh mungkin yang itu, kamar yang tampak sangat merah sekaligus muram. Aku pergi memasuki kamar itu, di dalam sangat gelap. Aku melihat peti mati berukuran yang sangat besar dan bahkan kau bisa masuk ke dalam peti mati itu bertiga. Aku tersenyum betapa bodohnya kau, dia kan raja vampire pasti dia mempunyai segala sesuatu secara berlebihan.

Wajahnya yang sedang tertidur sangat tampan sekali. Aku menelusurkan jemariku ke wajah tampannya. Matanya yang tajam saat menatapku seakan membakar jiwaku, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang menjanjikan kenikmatan sekaligus kematian. Dia sempurna dan berbahaya. Seperti zat adiktif yang membuatmu kecanduan tapi menyenangkan. Oh tuhan bisakah dia kelak memiliki seorang suami setampan Kris? Hey berpikiran apa aku ini? seharusnya aku kan mancari seorang wanita untuk ku nikahi bukan pria berbahaya yang kuat seperti Kris.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar untuk mencari dapur. Yah setelah berjalan cukup jaun aku menemukan dapur itu di lantai satu. Aku membuka kulkas dan aku sungguh sangat terkejut. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak botol yang diisi cairan berwarna merah dan berbau amis. Sungguh menjijikan. Beginikah cara hidup vampire? Aku sungguh sangat ingin muntah melihat botol-botol yang berlabelkan tulisan golongan darah ini.

Aku segera menutup kulkas dan melanjutkan mencari makanan 'untuk manusia'. Namun aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Hey mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Mengapa aku tak pergi keluar saja melarikan diri mumpung semua vampire itu tidur dan penjagaannya pasti sedang lemah.

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dan bergegas keluar dari kastil ini, ternyata memang benar di hutan ini banyak jebakan- jebakan yang bisa membuat manusia mati dengan mudahnya. Aku berjalan sangat berhati-hati hingga 1 jam kemudian aku dapat keluar hutan. Segera saja aku menyetop taxi dan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk makan. Makan makanan manusia.

.

.

.

Minho POV

Minho sang kekerasan selau haus akan menghukum dan membunuh. Iblis yang merasuki tubuhku ini selalu menginginkan pertumpahan darah ketika melihat ada kesempatan yang dapat membuatnya melampiaskan pukulan-pukulan yang akan meremukkan tubuh siapa saja yang menerimanya.

Hari ini aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Biasanya aku menemukan para pencopet dan memukulinya sampai mati sesuai dengan nafsu iblis yang merasukiku. Aku bukannya peramal yang bisa mengetahui apa pekerjaan manusia. Tapi sang iblis kekerasan selalu memperlihatkan bayangan-bayangan buruk yang pernah dilakukan orang itu sehingga sang iblis menyuruhku untuk menghukumnya sampai mati. Dan aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan karena aku selalu menghukum orang jahat.

Tadi pagi aku sungguh terkejut saat mengetahui para kawanku dan vampire terkutuk itu telah merencanakan menghancurkan sang annoso. Aku sangat tak memercayai vampire itu. Selama eksistensi kami hidup di dunia, kami hidup dengan tak pernah mempercayai orang-orang, bahkan yang berasal dari bangsa kami sendiri. Well, tapi siapa peduli selama aku dapat memanfaatkannya aku tak keberatan untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Sialan aku tak diajak berdikusi merencanakan perburuan ini. Tapi apa daya kutukan yang menyakitkan itu selalu menghambat aktifitasku di malam hari. Padahal kebanyak iblis selalu menyukai keluar di malam hari.

Aku melewati berbagai toko dan menemukan sebuah toko makanan manusia yang kuanggap menarik untukku coba. Aku duduk dekat jendela dan aku medarkan pandanganku untuk mencari pelayan. Mataku menatap sosok pria cantik yang kurasa aku pernah mendengar seseorang yang mendeskripsikan pria seperti itu. Siapa pria itu? Oh dewa dia tentu saja Tao orang yang Sehun bilang telah meluluhkan hati Kris.

Aku menunjukkan seringaian ku dan aku berjalan mendekati Pria itu. Aku melihatnya dari dekat, hey mengapa sang iblis tak menunjukkan gambar-gambar mengerikan tentang dosa pria cantik ini? Apakan pria ini sesuci itu? Tapi persetan dengan itu aku akan menculik pria ini.

"hei canti ayo ikut aku. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari vampire sialan itu". Aku menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"tidak mau! Lepaskan tanganku atau aku akan berteriak dan kau akan dihajar oleh orang-orang itu". Tao tampak mulai sangat ketakutan.

Aku pun menunjukkan wajah iblisku untuk menggertaknya. Sang iblis rupanya tidak keberatan membantuku menunjukkan wajah tengkorak yang menakakutkan. Wajah tampannku berubah menjadi tengkorak, mataku menjadi merah. Aku merasa dia sangat ketakutan dan mencoba kabur dariku. Aku tak mau membiarkannya pergi. Dia berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Aku pun berlari untuk menangkapnya dan meraih kakinya. Dia terjatuh dan aku mematahkan tulang kakinya agar dia tidak bisa berlari dan aku memukul tengkuknya dan membawanya pergi ke kastilku. Manusia-manusia bodoh itu tidak ada yang menolongnya. Manusia memang lemah.

Mereka semua pasti suka pada hadiah yang kubawa. Seorang wanita cantik yang akan menjadi alat kami untuk memeperoleh kekuasaan.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku masih tertidur dengan nyenyak untuk menjaga ketampananku dan mencegah kulit tuaku ini berkerut ketika benda bernama telpon itu berdering. Sialan. Siapa yang berani menelponku di siang bolong seperti ini? Sialan mengganggu tidur ku saja. Aku melihat layar telponku yang anti sadap itu dan aku semakin marah ketika tahu siapa yang menghubungiku. Sialan iblis-iblis itu mau apa? Akan kubunuh mereka jika mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"halo brengsek apa yang kau lakukan menelponku siang-siang hah? Akan ku patahkan lehermu jika kau mengatakan hal yang tidak penting". Aku mengancam Taemin, iblis kematian.

"ada apa denganmu sialan? Bahkan sebelum kau mematahkan leherku aku jamin aku sudah mencabut nyawamu dan menendang bokongmu ke neraka". Jawab Tao tak terima.

"lalu ada apa bodoh? Kau menganggu tidurku. Cepat katakan!" perintahku.

"kau tahu Minho telah membawa wanita, emmmm pria itu ke kastil kami. Datanglah kemari dan kita akan memulai rencana kita". Ujarnya dengan bangga.

"kau membawa Tao ke kastilmu? Sialan kau tidak menyakitinya kan? Awas kalau kau berani menyentuhnya barang sedetikpun". Aku tidak tahu aku berkata apa yang jelas aku tak mau iblis – iblis sialan itu menyentuh milikku. Mainanku.

"tentu saja Tao telah menyentuhnya brengsek. Bagaimana dia membawanya ke kastil jika dia tidak menyentuhnya. Kau pikir dia akan seperti anjing yang mengikuti kemanapun tulang itu membawanya? Cih Kau tahu kakinya patah dan lehernya hampir saja dia patahkan". Taemin tertawa dan merasa terhibur.

Sialan aku tahu mereka pasti menyakitinya. Aku akan mematahkan seluruh tubuh Minho jika aku tahu semua yang dikatakan Taemin bennar.

"tunggu aku sialan". Ujar Sehun.

Aku segera memakai bajuku dan memakai mantelku yang sangat tertutup dan masker untuk melindungi tubuhku dari sinar matahari siang. Sial, matahari ini bisa membuat mataku buta dan kulitku melepuh. Aku tentu saja tak bisa berlari seperti malam hari saat ini. Aku mengeluarkan mobil sportku dan langsung bergegas ke kastil iblis itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kastil aku langsung berlari ke ruang rapat. Aku mendapati mereka mengelilingi wanitaku. Ternyata benar kaki Tao berdarah, bengkak dan patah. Sialan aku tidak terima ini. Dengan kekuatanku aku langsung menerjang Minho ke tebok dan memukulinya dengan sangat keras. Aku dapat melihat iblisnya tak terima dengan perlakuanku. Minho menerjangku dan menancapkan pisaunya tepat di jantungku berulang-ulang sembari memukuli wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan rahangku hampir patah dan darah yang keluar dari dadaku. Sialan jantung yang terluka akan sedikit melemahkanku. Aku melihat ke arah Tao dan amarahku bangkit kembali. Aku kembali menyerang Minho. Aku mengeluarkan pistolku dan mengarahkannya pada jantungnya dan kepalanya. Kulihat darah serta sebagian otaknya berhamburan keluar. Sungguh menjijikan otak itu berdenyut-denyut dan mengeluarkan cairan bening. Kulihat matanya pun hampir lepas dari rongganya. Namun dia masih bisa bertahan dan mencakari mukaku, dan menggigit tanganku hingga dagingku terkoyak, matanya berubah sangat merah dan kulihat dia sedang dikendalikan iblis itu. Taemin yang lama-lama kesal melihat pertarungan kami tiba-tiba dia menyabetkan pedang dewanya keperutku dan ke dada Minho. Hingga darah bermuncratan dimana-mana. Tembok yang putih kini berubah menjadi merah darah. Kami akhirnya berhenti bertarung karena semua makhluk pun akan mengalami luka parah jika terkena sabetan pedang dewa. Luka-luka yang diberikan Minho tidak akan berdampak apa-apa bagiku. Karena dalam 2 jam luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"sialan kau Taemin, mengapa kau memakai pedang terkutuk itu? Kau tahu luka kami tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu cepat bila terluka karena pedang itu". Aku memukul perut Minho hingga dia terpental ke belakang.

"aku tidak peduli dengan nyawamu. Tapi jangan kotori tembok kastilku dengan darahmu yang menjijikan itu. Dan otak Minho yang berhamburan kemana-mana. Kau harus membayar semua ini, hun. Kau harus membelikan kami penyikat tembok baru dan pembersih lantai untuk membereskan darah dan otak itu". Ekspresinya datar seakan mengatakan hal yang biasa terjadi.

"dan kau Taemin, kau masih sempat menagih biaya pembersihan otak disaat aku sedang terluka? sialan kalian berdua". Minho mengerang dan dia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

~tbc~

Apakah Kris akan mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Tao? Apa sebenarnya rencana Sehun untuk menghancurkan Tao? Apakah Sehun benar jatuh cinta pada Tao?

Hai readers maafkan author karena chap ini updatenya lama banget hehehe

Dan maaf juga karena banyak typo bertebaran. Apakah FF ini terlalu sadis? Kalau iya mungkin author akan mengurangi kesadisan dalam FF ini.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, fav dan folllow FF nista ini

Salam ketjup manjaa dari author


End file.
